


Finally Ready

by CalicoPudding



Series: Law of the Land - HQ Spirit Fic [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kageyama Tobio, Drawing, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had been hesitant to let anyone else know about them, Hinata had respected that. He’d told Kageyama all about Yachi though, told them how nice she was, how she had the same view of spirits as him, and how he wished Kageyama would meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Ready

“Can I- can I touch them? The flowers? Hinata asks.

Kageyama blinks slowly, but nods. They hold out their arm, where a twisting a line of purple flowers has sprouted all the way to their wrist. Hinata shifts closer and gently takes Kageyama’s hand.

The flowers feel oddly warm, contrasting with Kageyama’s cool skin. Hinata swears he can feel a pulse through the petals. He traces his fingers along the flowers, letting their leaves graze his skin.

Kageyama sways slightly, their eyes drooping shut for a few seconds. When Hinata withdraws his hand, they follow, a low whine in the back of their throat.

Kageyama’s eyes snap open and they flinch back. Hinata puts his hands up, but there’s a small smile on his face.

“It’s fine,” he giggles dropping his hands back to his lap.

Kageyama scowls and averts their eyes, a dark blush rushing into their cheeks. Hinata returns to his drawing, humming softly as he does so. It’s somewhat chilly, light winter winds have been blowing in from the North. Their District, as well as their immediate neighbors, don’t experience the harsh winters, they might get a few light snowfalls and plummeting temperature, but it’s nothing like other Districts get. 

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“What happens in the winter?”

“It gets cold,” they say bluntly.

“That’s not what I meant! What happens to  _ you _ ?”

“Nothing really. The flowers change color, my hair does as well, a little bit. I don’t die if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh. Wait, no, that’s not- I was just curious because you said you’re not a forest aligned spirit.”

Kageyama shrugs absently and reaches to take Hinata’s free hand, sneaking a look at the drawing in progress. Their eyes are a little different now than they were when Hinata first met them. The stars have been replaced with a swirling silver and Hinata wants so badly to draw them properly.

“You talk about Yachi a lot,” they say after a few beats of quiet.

“Yeah, Yachi’s amazing and she’s so smart! She worked with the Baroness before she met me and-”

“I think I might w- can I meet her?”

Kageyama had been hesitant to let anyone else know about them, Hinata had respected that. He’d told Kageyama all about Yachi though, told them how nice she was, how she had the same view of spirits as him, and how he wished Kageyama would meet her.

“Of course! Oh, she’s going to love you!” he shouts happily, grasping Kageyama’s other hand.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely! I can bring her when she gets back from her trip. She’s with Asahi, he’s not a botanist but he’s our District Healer. I can’t wait!”

Hinata thinks he sees Kageyama smile but it could have easily been a trick of the light. Kageyama bites their bottom lip before shifting back so they can lay their head in Hinata’s lap. With a soft chuckle, Hinata returns to tracing between the flowers. 

As the sun begins to set, Hinata places a kiss on Kageyama’s forehead.

“I have to go before it gets too dark,” he says.

“Right,” Kageyama sits up quickly, pushing up onto their feet and helping Hinata stand as well.

“Yachi will be back tomorrow, I’ll bring her here around noon. Is that okay?”

Kageyama nods and Hinata beams before collecting his things and running back down the shadowed forest path.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing! In Little Blue Flowers, Kageyama is written with he/him pronouns, and here it's they/them pronouns. This is intentional. Though Little Blue Flowers is third person perspective, Hinata is still kind of the narrator so at the time he was unaware that Kageyama is agender. All the spirits, Suga and Akaashi not included because they aren't full spirits, are technically agender but some of them do use gender pronouns. Just to clarify!


End file.
